In recent years, technology companies have begun developing and implementing technologies that assist drivers in avoiding accidents and enabling an automobile to drive itself. So called “self-driving cars” include sophisticated sensor and processing systems that control the vehicle based on information collected from the car's sensors, processors, and other electronics, in combination with information (e.g., maps, traffic reports, etc.) received from external networks (e.g., the “Cloud”). As self-driving and driver-assisting technologies grow in popularity and use, so will the importance of protecting motor vehicles from malfunction, malware and attacks. Due to these emerging trends, new and improved solutions that better identify, prevent and respond to misinformation, malware and cyber attacks on modern vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles and self driving cars, will be beneficial to consumers.